To Hell and Back
by Liveforme
Summary: Angelus has many tricks up his sleeve , so read what happens when Buffy falls for it and ends up in hell. What Buffy wants to know though is why hell spit her out, she really wants to know why everyone keeps telling her that it is 1969. Crossover with Ha


Disclaimer: I could only wish I came up with the wonderful world of Harry Potter, but I didn't J.K Rowling did. Of course credit for Buffy the Vampire Slayer goes to Joss.

* * *

Chapter One: Falling

As Buffy Summers fell through the portal, she couldn't believe that things had gotten this bad. She had the perfect boyfriend, Angel. Sure he was a vampire but it didn't matter, he had a soul. Her life came crashing down when he lost his soul due to the fact that they made love.

It was her fault even though she didn't know about the curse, just like it was her fault that she was falling through the portal. She fell for Angelus' trick, she believed her Angel, her wonderful lover, was truly back again. How foolish was she to believe such a thing?

As Buffy contemplated about the last few months, she fell deeper into hell and landed with a thud.

Darkness over took the small blonde girl as another thud sounded beside her.

* * *

Even though Buffy's eyes were closed, she knew that she was falling. Her eyes wouldn't open, she felt the wind all around her and she couldn't hear a thing. Her small body ached from the unhealed wounds that were filled with dirt and ash left from the hell she was put in.

Since she couldn't move her body or open her eyes she couldn't brace herself for the fall. She landed on the autumn ground and once again, she was knocked out.

* * *

Nearby stood five friends talking about a fresh new school year. James Potter and Lily Evans held hands as the other boys in the group made new plans for pranks. James nodded to his friends and left, taking a curious Lily with him.

"And just where are we going?" The red head asked. Lily was confused, James usually loved planning pranks, and she couldn't believe they left before the good pranks were planned. James just smiled at her and all he said was, "You'll see."

James wanted to take a walk, lead her around the lake and show her that he was a romantic guy. He wanted to make her happy. Plus, he wanted to lead her into the forest where he had placed a blanket with a picnic basket full of food he nicked from the kitchen. Yep, he was a romantic guy, he thought to himself. Now he just needed a good plan to get Lily into the forest.

As they walked around the lake and came nearer to the forest, all pervious thoughts of a picnic vanished, what lay ahead of them made them sick.

A lifeless, small, blonde girl was lying in the grass at the opening of the forest. Lily rushed to the body to check for a pulse, she was sure that the girl was dead but she let out a ragged breath as she felt the faint beat of the blonde's heart. Lily was almost too shocked to hear the faint whisper from James as he stated he would get Dumbledore and left at a run.

This girl, thought Lily, who ever she was had been through a lot. She noticed the cuts and bruises and she was sure that most of her bones must be broken, the angles she laid in were gut wrenching. She was scared of hurting her, so she left the girl like she was. Moving her might damage her even more.

James came running back about 10 minutes later with the professor by his side. Lily could tell that Dumbledore was just as confused as they were, but he didn't let his face slip as he looked over the girl, checking her pulse just as Lily had done. He conjured up a stretcher and without a word headed off to the castle with Lily and James running to catch up with him.

Their friends must have noticed what was going on because soon enough they were also catching up with them. They were confused but they stayed silent as they followed because they didn't know what was happening.

A minute later they were in the infirmary, though only Lily and James were aloud in. As Madam Pomfrey rush to help the girl, Dumbledore questioned the two as to why she was here.

"She doesn't look like a student of mine, so could you two explain as to why she is here?" Their admired professor asked.

James looked at Lily, silently begging that she could answer that because he hadn't a clue. "I don't know why she is here, or how she got here, professor," Lily answered, "we were just taking a walk around the lake when we found her."

"Very well," said the headmaster, "you may go be with your friends now."

"Sir," Lily spoke, "can't we stay, and you know to make sure that she is okay?"

Dumbledore sighed, he knew that at least Lily would like to stay, but he nodded and said "Okay."

* * *

James had stayed next to Lily and the girl until dinnertime, and since they missed the picnic lunch he was starving. Lily stayed behind as he went to catch up with his buddies in the Great Hall.

"So James," Sirius said, "what's going on?"

James looked around at his fellow students in the hall and huddled up with his friends to tell them about the girl. They all looked shocked when they found out about the girl and the shape that she was in but they were even more shocked to hear that Dumbledore didn't have the answers for what happened, he always had answers.

The maurderes ate in silence as their thoughts wondered to the person that laid in the infirmary. They didn't know her, but they felt a bit different, like they knew that she should be here, that she was a part of them.

Even though Buffy couldn't open her eyes, she knew that someone was next to her. She didn't know where she was or who she was with so she tried to open her eyes. Buffy moaned as the harsh light attacked once she opened her eyes, she had a headache and the light wasn't making it any better.

"Could someone turn off the lights?" Buffy moaned. She was sleepy so the shock of being in a new place hadn't got to her yet

Lily was drifting off when she heard the question, she wanted to ask the girl who she was and how she got here but Lily decided the questions could wait and took out her wand to dim the lights.

Once the lights were dimmed, shock came over Buffy. If she hadn't of been feeling weak she would have gotten up out of bed and demand answers, but all she could do is ask, "Where am I?"

Her voice was shaky, Lily could tell that she was scared but she wasn't sure if she could tell her that she was in a boarding school for witches and wizards. Lily was about to answer when a voice by the door answered the question for her, "You're at Hogwarts, my dear, it is a school for witches and wizards." It was Dumbledore who answered.

"Really?" asked Buffy, "I didn't know that there was such a thing as wizards."

It took a few seconds before Lily truly understood what the girl said. "Hold on," said Lily, "you know about witches then?

"Yeah," she answered, "I do, my best friend is a witch, but she doesn't know much magic 'cause she just started." She couldn't believe she said that, but they did know about magic so it wasn't like she was doing any harm, plus her 'spidey senses' weren't going crazy so they must be okay people.

"Can you tell us your name?" The old man asked Buffy.

"I could," she replied, "but you have to tell me yours first."

"Sorry, must have forgotten my manners. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm headmaster of this school, and this here," he pointed to the girl next to him, "is Lily Evans, one of the students who found you. So now can you tell us your name?"

"Buffy. Buffy Summers," the blonde replied. She would have been polite by shaking their hands, but she noticed she couldn't move to do so. She was wrapped up in bandages, she couldn't even lift a finger and it hurt to do so. As she looked at her wrapped form she remembered hell. She remembered being tortured because of her stubbornness to obey orders, she remembered being tortured for nothing, and she remembered being tortured by the man who pulled her thru the portal in the first place, Angelus.

"Miss Summers," the headmaster asked, "do you know how you got here?

"Here? No, I don't know how I got here," Buffy answered, "one minute I was in hell and the next I'm waking up in a boarding school for witches and wizards."

"Hell?" Buffy looked at Lily and the red head knew that the blonde meant what she said.

"Yes, hell," Buffy answered as both Dumbledore's and Lily's eyebrows disappeared. Buffy answered the question of how she ended up in hell before it was even asked, "I was pulled thru a portal by my boyfriend's soul-less body."

Lily was confused and was even more shocked to see the confused expression painted on the professor's face.

"Could you explain a little but more?" Dumbledore asked.

"Here goes nothing," Buffy mumbled, "my boyfriend, Angel, is…no was a vampire with a soul, he…lost his soul and turned evil, turned into Angelus. He killed one of my fellow students, turned her into a vampire and he killed a teacher of mine. He also tortured my wat-..my friend." She almost let it slip that she had a watcher, but she kept telling them about Angelus, "My friend, the witch, tried to perform a spell so that he would get his soul back, but it didn't work. He was trying to…" she stopped, if she told them the rest then they would know that she wasn't normal but she felt she could tell them, "he was trying to destroy the world. Since he couldn't get his soul back I did the only thing I could do." Buffy stopped, if she continued then she knew that they would suspect something. But Buffy didn't have to say it, Lily finished for her.

"You killed him."

Lily couldn't have blamed the girl, if she were in Buffy's shoes she probably would of done the same thing. But what Lily couldn't understand was how did she get in that situation, even in their world it was rare to come across a vampire and truly understand what it is. The look on Buffy's face makes her believe that she deals with bad stuff everyday.

* * *

So, is it good or should I watch out for rotten fruits being thrown at my head? I know that this is my first fan fiction, but don't be easy on me. Tell me if you don't like it, if so what could I fix to make it better. 


End file.
